


Songfics

by KweenKevin



Series: Does that make me crazy? [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Open For Suggestions - Freeform, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: Okay uh these are going to be short Fics based on songs, and hopefully will mainly consist of suggestions from you, my readers! All I need to know is the name of the song, the ship, and if you have any prompt in mind!





	1. Jerejean- Happier (Ed Sheeran)

_ Because baby, you look happier, you do _

 

Jean looked at the two guys sitting under the tree, sharing a picnic, and felt a pang of pain in his heart. There was a time where that was his. Where that golden boy with his damned smile would light up when he saw Jean's face, not the face of some guy. 

 

_ I knew one day you'd fall for someone new _

 

He couldn't blame Jeremy. He was the one who screwed up, who left and told Jeremy To never talk to him again. He had to, Jeremy deserved better than whatever Jean could give him. He had blocked Jeremy a few months ago and cut off all contact with him, only leaving a small note saying: "forget me"

 

_ But if he breaks your heart like lovers do _

 

That doesn't mean it didn't hurt him to see Jeremy like this. It doesn't mean that he still loves the way his eyes light up when he was laughing, or the way his entire body was spotted with sun-kissed freckles. He missed those soft curls and those adorable dimples. He missed the waking up to that voice, sweeter than honey. He would still fight wars for him, even if he was the one to hurt him

 

_ Just know that I'll be waiting here _

 

He got up from his spot opposite them. He couldn't do this anymore, couldn't see how he hurt Jeremy, and how he is now happy with someone else. When he got up to leave, the blond caught his eye. The eye contact lasted for a few seconds, But entire lives were told 

"why did you leave me" "I had no choice" "we could've worked this out together" "no" "I miss you" "I miss you too"

 

_ For you _

 

And if he dropped a piece of paper with his new number and a "call me" under it, well, it maybe wouldn't do much harm


	2. Foxes- The light behind your eyes (My Chemical Romance)

_ So long to all my friends, everyone of them met tragic ends _

 

Neil's eyes started to water as he looked down at the graves. He stared at the most recent one. "Andrew Minyard", it said. Down the row, he could read the other names. "Kevin Day" "Aaron Minyard" "Nicholas Hemmick" "Matthew Boyd" "Daniëlle Wilds" "Allison Reynolds" "Renee Walker" "David Wymack". A life full of memories suddenly didn't seem enough to make up to the sadness inside of him.

 

_ With every passing day, I'd be lying if I didn't say, that I miss them all too much _

 

They had giving him a life, a family, a person to be, and it seemed that with this last funeral over, that life, person, was buried with them. Pretty ironic how he outlived them all, even though he was supposed to die the first. 

 

_ And if they only knew, what I would say if I could be with you tonight _

 

He sank to his feet, the flowers next to him long forgotten, the tears rolling down his face, and his body was shaking. This couldn't be it. It couldn't be over. He wouldn't let it be over. Not when he still needed to make so much memories with them. Not when he still needed to laugh and smile and cry with them. Not when he still needed to…

 

_ I would sing you to sleep. Never let them take the light behind your eyes. _

 

It felt like yesterday when Andrew first kissed him and felt like mere hours ago when he went Pro and it felt like minutes ago when Andrew died next to him, in the hospital. He wasn't ready to let go of them yet. They had kept him upright when he was falling and cheered him up when he was sad. He wasn't going to let them go. 

 

_ One day I'll lose this fight. As we fade in the dark…  _

 

How could he let this happen? How did they all, one by one, leave. What happened to the foxes, invincible and inseparable? 

 

He took his phone and called someone. "Lord Ichirou," he said, "I'm retiring". He got up and said one last goodbye.

 

_ Just remember you will always burn as bright. _

 

A few days later, a new grave appeared. "Neil Josten, fox till the very end". 


	3. Neil Josten- Your Song by Elton John

_ And you can tell everybody that this is your song _

 

Neil stared at his old sneakers, worn out and used for years. It would be so easy to put them on, to gather his stuff, to run. They seemed to be yelling at him, yelling about different phases of his life. They were him, were the countless names and hair colors and the miles he had ran and they were the only thing that kept him breathing and now they were...old.

 

_ It may be quite simple now that it’s done _

 

They seemed to be telling him to run, but they also seemed to tell him to stay put. It seemed as if that part of his life, the part made up of running and lies, where the only truths were the rising of the sun and the only calms where the final breath of his mother, was closing off, with the old pair of shoes being the last piece of the puzzle, ready to be buried six feet under, where no sunlight would ever shine on it ever again.

 

_ Hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind _

 

Was this really it? Would it be that easy to bury that life? Just throw out his sneakers, and that would be it. It seemed unreal, a fairytale. He looked at his shoes.

 

_ That I put down in words _

 

He picked them up, undid the laces.

 

_ How wonderful life is _

 

He felt a pair of eyes on his back. Andrew took the shoes out of his hands.

 

_ Now you’re in the world _

 

He was Neil Josten.

 


End file.
